


Through the Years

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Baking, Birthday, Colorblindness, Cooking, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Morning Kisses, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Spicy Banana Chips, Spicy Food, Survival, banana bread, characters as children, characters as teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Through the years, our time spent together.A collection of Birthdays between Sakazuki and Borsalino.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Borsalino 13

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change, tags will be added.

“Hey Saka! Hey~ Hey~ Saka-san!” Borsalino was practically glowing with excitement despite the chill of the early morning wind whistling through the small cave where they had taken shelter. 

Sakazuki groaned and sat up, whatever had the older boy so excited must have been important for him to wake up at the crack of dawn, usually the yellow clad boy slept in and Sakazuki had to wake him. “What is it?” 

“It’s my birthday Saka-san!” Borsalino exclaimed, falling to his knees on the shared blanket and invading Sakazuki’s personal space. Leaning forwards so that his nose was nearly touching Sakazuki’s, grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him. “Let’s go do something! I want a new book!” 

Sakazuki sighed and shook himself free from Borsalino’s grasp, standing and patting his clothing to rid himself of any dust. “You always want a new book.” He picked up the blanket and walked past his companion, shaking it off outside and rolling back up to be placed back on the small outcrop of stalagmites on the north side of the cave. 

Borsalino pouted, “Aren’t you going to wish me a Happy Birthday, Saka-san~” He sat on the ground and watched Sakazuki bustle around getting the morning chores done, sighing and making discontented noises every now and then. 

Sakazuki walked over to their pot of fresh water and reached in with his hand, cupping some water and taking a sip before walking over to Borsalino and extending a hand to him. “Come on, we have a lot to do today.” 

“We do?” Borsalino raised an incredulous eyebrow and took the offered hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. Sakazuki didn’t let go as he led him to the water pot. 

“Drink.” 

Borsalino jutted his lower lip out, and whined a bit, but assented. He was thirsty after all. After drinking his fill he stretched out his hands above his head and groaned as his back popped. Sleeping on the cold hard ground wasn’t nice, he would give anything for his bed back… for his old life back. 

But it was gone now. Everything was gone now. They had left it behind because there was nothing for them there any more. 

The young boy shook his head, ridding himself of the dark thoughts and taking Sakazuki’s hand again, bounding towards the entrance of the cave with his grumpy companion in tow. 

“So~ what have we to do today then?” He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. It left dirty smudges and probably did more harm than good, he needed to wash it in the stream at some point today. 

He placed the glasses back on his face and looked out to see the new morning sun breaking over the horizon of the sea. The fluffy clouds were high and whispy, the sky a lush gradient.

Something Borsalino learned after coming to the new island was that the horizons were different. Gone were the low hanging fluffy clouds of his home island, instead finding himself waking to these high flying ones that reflected the light of the sun instead of shrouded it.

It was going to be a beautiful day and he said as much, pointing out how he saw a hawk flying high, it meant it was going to be a warm day as well. 

Sakazuki grunted his assent and started from the cave, hands still entwined, fingers laced together. 

“Saka-san~ wont you tell me what we are doing today? You said we are gonna be busy, but we have enough food and water for the rest of the day so what are we doing~?” 

Sakazuki didn’t even look back at him when he replied gruffly, “We are celebrating your birthday, idiot.”


	2. Borsalino 27

Borsalino woke with a stir, shifting his legs heavy with sleep and bumping them against Sakazuki’s, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He groaned and twisted his torso, moving to face his boyfriend of three years. It proved a bit of a challenge with one beautifully tattooed arm slung around him, having held him tight and keeping him pressed flush against his warm chest through the cold night. 

His gruff face remained relaxed, the edges of his lips free from his seemingly ever present frown, his breathing long and lethargic. Borsalino elected to watch him for a bit, smiling to himself as he was given the unique opportunity to gaze upon his lover’s serene form. They barely had time to rest, having climbed the ranks at breakneck speed required them to be away from each other more than they were together. Their shared apartment went vacated for most of the year, but not today. Not this wonderful morning that he got to share with Sakazuki. 

“Hmm~ good morning~” Borsalino sing-songed, bringing a hand up to cup Sakazuki’s cheek, “You don’t fake sleep very convincingly, Saka-san~” 

The smallest upwards tug at the corner of his lip was all the concession Borsalino was going to receive, but more than enough to satisfy. Borsalino chuckled as Sakazuki opened his eyes slowly. 

Those eyes. 

Borsalino once heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and that was too true when applied to his stoic partner. 

Within those eyes danced light happy laughter that chimed in with Borsalino’s own chuckles of happiness, the arm wrapped around him pulled tighter. He ducked his head into the crook of Sakazuki’s neck and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling up into his body and twisting about so that he tangled their legs up too. Sakazuki let him. 

On a regular basis, even while both at Marineford he would be deprived of this. Sakazuki would wake at a god forbidden time in the morning before the sun had even risen and start his work-out routine, only to come home at the crack of dawn and make breakfast, then wake Borsalino to eat. 

Borsalino on the other hand fake slept extremely well, ensuring that Sakazuki didn’t think he was disturbing him when he got up when he always did. He would tuck Borsalino back in, making sure he didn’t get cold and wrapped the blankets around him again, then he would place a chaste kiss on his head. 

It wasn’t a routine kiss either, Borsalino could feel the emotion poured into every single one, every morning they spent together was cherished, adored. 

He loved it, though he was never able to fall back to sleep soundly. If he got any sleep from that point on during the early morning it would be a restless one, never failing to play it up when Sakazuki returned and woke him to the smell of breakfast. 

Borsalino nuzzled into Sakazuki, inhaling deeply and smelling the sweet aroma of banana bread in the oven. It had taken him everything in his power not to immediately ‘wake’ when Sakazuki had slipped back under the covers with him a little while ago, waiting until the break of dawn for his cue and soaking in the warmth of the body pressed against him in the meantime. 

Sakazuki kissed the top of his head, “Happy Birthday.”


	3. Borsalino 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre relationship, right after they joined the Marines  
> Based on this lovely artwork by Tiburion:  
> [Lovely ART](https://ask-monkey-and-dog.tumblr.com/post/189683713408/i-got-this-idea-that-in-the-porn-actor-au)

“I’ll take the one in the red shirt, you take the one in the green shirt.” 

“Oh~ seems fair.” 

The pair of young bounty hunters crouched in the shadow of the thick treeline, eying their targets as they ate. The smell of potato stew wafted in the air, carried by the breeze right down to them. It was late in the evening, and the sun was just starting to set, blanketing the island in a deep orange. The rolling hills looked like they were on fire, contrasting the purpling sky. 

The pirates were singing a shanty, each had at least a half bottle of rum in their body. Good, it would slow them down. Sakazuki calculated the best way to get to his target in the fastest most efficient way, there were several obstructions and with the fall leaves on the ground there wasn’t much of a chance they wouldn’t hear him. The best he could do was catch them off guard. 

Borsalino’s stomach growled loud enough to make him jump, causing Sakazuki to glare at him accusingly. 

“Sorry Saka-san, hey~ what do you say we do this quickly so there is some food for us to eat too hmmm~?” Borsalino nodded in the direction of their targets, shifting from his crouched position to stand in the long shadows of the nearest tree. “It’s a free meal~ Oomph!”

The slighter teen was shoved into a tree, the bark digging into his back painfully. 

“I would never,” Sakazuki’s words dripped with venom, hissing into Borsalino’s ear, “never eat a meal prepared by a pirate.” 

Borslaino held his hands up in the air placatingly, “Alright, alright, you’ve made your point, Saka-san. We wait.” 

“Hmph” Sakazuki released him with a scowl, it would have had more impact if his stomach didn’t growl too. 

He hoped Borsalino didn’t hear it, but the sly smile that stretched across his partner’s face said otherwise, opening his mouth to say something but quickly thinking better of it and pursing his lips together with a discontented humm. 

Once the sun had dipped below the horizon and the Pirates had drunk their booze the two bounty hunters waited for their opportunity, getting into position on either sides of the clearing ready to attack from both ends, leaving no room for escape.

It was on Sakazuki’s signal that they attacked. 

The leaves crunched under his boots, running at an all out sprint. He drew his sword once he was close enough, raising it in two hands for a killing blow. His target hadn’t even reacted yet. 

A flash of yellow light blinded him, Sakazuki staggered and diverted his sword just in time not to cut his companion as he kicked the pirate across the field. The katana drove into the dirt near Borsalino’s feet, a hair's breadth away from cutting his leg. Dust exploded from the ground as the tip of his katana nicked the dirt, the light-man was gone before the dust settled. Sakazuki was sure Borsalino didn't have a speck of dirt on him. 

He still smelled blood.

The remaining man had reeled around stinking of booze, “Wha-” He reached for the longsword on his back with a gnarled hand, his yellowed bloodshot eyes having locked on a target that was no longer there. The disgusting excuse for a living being instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword and yanked it fumbling from the sheath, intending to strike down Borsalino, who had exposed his back for mere second. 

A disgusting gurgle came from The pirate’s lips as Sakazuki drove his sword into the cretin's throat, the foul man spitting blood as he fell to his knees, legs collapsing under him. Arms falling limp at his sides as his greatsword dropped to the ground harmlessly behind his back, a heavy thud shook the ground when it landed on its broad side. If this pirate knew Haki, if Borsalino had been slower and this scum hadn't been inebriated… 

The bounty hunter pulled his katana from the body of the pirate with more force than necessary, twisting the blade to widen the wound. Blood gushed from it as the scum of the sea fell to the ground, twisting spasms wracking his body as he drowned in it. 

This was justice for the seven people they ruthlessly slaughtered and the three women they raped on Rubeck Island, for the countless casualties on the fishing ship off the coast of Swallow Island. 

Sakazuki watched the fear inthae man’s eyes, the hopelessness, he heard the pathetic cry for mercy croaked out in spouts of blood. He eventually stopped making sounds and Sakazuki whipped around to his companion. 

“What the hell was that about!?” 

Borsalino had chased down the other pirate, a tumbled mass of limbs strewn at weird angles from skidding across the ground at such a high speed. He flashed back over to Sakazuki with an apologetic smile, “Hmmm~ sorry Saka-san, I thought you said I had the green one.” 

“I did! You dolt, don't you see?” Sakazuki sheathed his sword and pointed down to the man he had killed, who was supposed to be Borsalino’s target. He was wearing a bright lime green jacket, now stained down the front with his blood. The body twitched a bit, still in his death throes. The full moon illuminated it enough that Sakazuki could easily tell what color their jacket was. 

He looked over the field at the other pirate, his body was far away, but Sakazuki could still make out his bright red overcoat. 

Looking back to Borsalino, Sakazuki pointed at the spasming pirate’s body, “What color is his jacket?” 

“Oh~? Ah~...” He looked down at the Pirate, “Umm…” He tilted his head, “Sorry Saka-san I guess I got them mixed up, the light isn’t good.” 

“Bullshit! I can see clearly that-” Sakazuki cut himself off, seeing the guilt flash across Borslaino’s face, his smile faltering for a moment.

“Borsalino.” He growled it low, grabbing Borsalino’s attention. Sakazuki had a hunch, a sneaking suspicion, “What color is my shirt?” 

His companion tilted his head quizzically, “Huh~? What do you mean?” 

“What goddamn color is my shirt?” He couldn't help the anger that seeped into his voice, Borsalino could have lost his life because of this. 

“Oh, umm…” He glanced to the side, “Red! Because your favorite color is red.” 

Sakazuki staggered, mouth agape. “You’re color blind.” 

"Well~ I can see some colors~" He shrugged noncommittally, shifting his weight to the side and wincing a bit. "I can see yellows and blues, but usually I can tell what red and green are supposed to be…" 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Sakazuki snarled, stepping forwards into Borsalino's personal space. 

He put his hands up in front of him but stood his ground, "It never came up Saka-san, I didn't mean to make you so mad~ I'm sorry." 

Noticing how Borsalino was favoring one leg over the other he looked down to see the bottom of his pant leg had been cut, a line of blood trickling down to his shoe. 

The fire left his voice immediately, “Idiot.” Sakazuki whipped around and drew his sword again, "let's just finish this and get back to the camp." _Get you patched up._

…

After they joined the Marines Borsalino felt Sakazuki pulling away from him. 

Long days of chores and manual labor was not what he had in mind when they enlisted, but the fact that Sakazuki had wanted in was more than enough for Borsalino. 

They shared a room thank goodness, if he was forced to sleep in the presence of anyone else he would surely not be able to sleep at all, but apparently that is where the comfort stopped. When they were done with their work instead of spending time with Borsalino, Sakazuki chose to seclude himself. 

When the other cadets asked them to go out to dinner with them or even when Borsalino asked Sakazuki to come, he would give him the cold shoulder and sulk off to their room. 

“Then I’ll come with you~” Borsalino bent forwards so that he could see under the brim of Sakazuki’s hat, “I don’t want you to be lonely~” 

“Ttt” Sakazuki scoffed, “Go have fun, idiot.” He turned away and started walking back in the direction of the barracks, leaving no room for discussion or rebuttal, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” 

Borsalino was about to follow Sakazuki when a hand landed on his shoulder, he fought himself not to flash away or just turn his body into light and let whomever grabbed him fall through his form. 

“Hey, come’on let’s go! There is a special today at the shop! Ale for everyone!” The woops and jeers of the other cadets drew him in the opposite direction once again, allowing himself to grimace for only a moment before plastering the brightest smile on his face. 

If Sakazuki wanted it this way, fine. Accepting that Sakazuki wanted to put space in between them did nothing to dull the sharp pain in his chest. 

“Oh~ where to next guys~” He turned, walking in the direction of the docks with the rest of them in tow, partying the night away and returning to their room with only enough energy to offer his emotionally distant friend a quick hello before passing out on the bed. 

Then one day Sakazuki asked him to lunch. 

Something was different about him, the way he didn’t meet his gaze for more than a few seconds, the way his fingers twitched before balling into fists at his sides. Borsalino knew the signs, Sakazuki had a secret. 

He chose a nice restaurant with a good view of the sea on the south side overlooking the harbor. Ships decorated Marineford’s docs, from the ginormous warships to smaller trading vessels, they sat waiting to be called out to sea again basking in the light of the midday sun. 

“So~” Borsalino broke the awkward silence that had fallen over them once they had sat down, “what in the world prompted you to ask me out to this wonderful lunch date hmmmm~” 

“Ttt” Sakazuki scoffed a bit, looking askance, don’t make this out to be something it isn’t.” 

The light dusting of pink that graced Sakazuki’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Borsalino, smiling knowingly he crooned, soaking up his presence and attention while he had it. “Well~ it must be some kind of an occasion, after spending so much time in solitude it just gets me wondering.” 

That earned him an odd look, Sakazuki raised an eyebrow as if he were surprised. “You don’t know what day it is?” 

Borsalino shrugged, “I suppose I have lost the days mostly, it's not like we get any holidays or real breaks on the schedule we are working with, Saka-san. Is this one special? Hmmm~” He reclined in his seat, thinking hard about the month and day it was, vaguely he was aware of the month but for the life of him he couldn’t produce the day. “Ah~ the days go by so fast I just don’t mind them.” 

“You should be more aware, Borsalino.” 

He pouted at the chastising tone, playing it up and sinking into his seat a little, but the softer tone didn’t go unnoticed and he smiled in kind. It was the end of the month wasn’t it? Then there was a chance… Borsalino perked up suddenly and leaned forwards, placing his head in his hand and practically purring, “So~ do enlighten me Saka-san~” 

Sakazuki was quiet for a little bit, his eyes flitted off in the direction of the ocean and refused to meet Borsalino’s gaze. 

Sighing loudly, Borsalino filled the silence between them until the food came. He regaled a tale about how Cancer had gotten himself a subscription to a hot magazine and when it passed through customs it was flagged, making the poor cadet have to explain himself to the higher ups about the several boxes full of raunchy material. Then he started talking about the book he was reading, then what they were currently studying in class, falling into the easy back and forth of his chatter answered by an occasional hum or grunt, sometimes Sakazuki peppered in a comment or two. 

He continued studying Sakazuki’s every tell, knowing he was hiding something but just wasn’t ready to tell him yet. It was relatively close to the end of the month if he had a guess, and that probably meant that it was his own birthday. Borsalino chuckled to himself when he realised it, breaking his story mid sentence and having to change gears because of course Sakazuki would remember his birthday when even he didn’t, “Ah~ sorry Saka-san I just remembered something funny~”

When the food finally came Borsalino raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, “Oh~ you got a salad? How interesting~ of you Saka-san~” He hadn’t paid much attention when they were ordering, only really focusing on which banana crepe he wanted. 

Sakazuki rarely got light meals like a salad, had he changed that much since they last had meaningful interaction? It was brimming with all kinds of fruit and didn’t really have any protein to it other than some hard boiled eggs. Borsalino was about to comment on it when Sakazuki reached into his pocket and produced a small yellow box, placing it on the table with care. The box was a bright yellow, with a cute pinstriped bow tied on top of it. 

“Happy Birthday, Borsalino.” 

He beamed at his lifelong friend, “Awe~ thanks Saka-san, aren’t you sweet~” He untied the delicate ribbon and opened the box, inside was a glasses case along with a new pair of glasses. Taking them out he turned them over to inspect them, they had a tasteful amber gradient like he usually wore and an ornate yellow gold frame with graceful designs. “They are beautiful, thank you.” They probably cost quite a few berri as well, his glasses weren’t cheap especially with his prescription. 

Sakazuki grunted noncommittally, “Shut up and put them on.” He looked off to the ocean again, apparently attempting to hide his blush. 

Borsalino chuckled and took the glasses he was wearing off, “Sure, sure… Thanks again.” 

The first thing he noticed about the new ones was that there was some kind of a tint to them that was different, everything looked a little bit off. Borsalino hummed as his eyes adjusted, not missing the fact that Sakazuki had turned his head back to look at him intently. 

“They fit nicely, and they are comfortable~ this is a great present, Saka-san,” He smiled at Sakazuki, these glasses must have cost quite a few berri. 

To his surprise Sakazuki didn’t look all that pleased, tilting his head to the side and continuing to study him. 

Borsalino shrugged and picked up his knife and fork, cutting into his banana crepe, “Mmmm~” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweetness for a moment, this is one of his favorite restaurants because of the large selection of banana themed dishes, “And thank you for the birthday lunch I-” 

Sakazuki hadn’t moved at all, honestly he looked like a statue, but something was different. The glasses were making everything look different as his eyes adjusted to them. Brighter. 

He swallowed and placed his utensils on the table, really looking at Sakazuki. 

His shirt. 

His shirt was changing colors. 

It was something bright and bold, aggressive but enticing and beautiful, something he had never seen before. Sakazuki’s tattoo had also changed from the dull blue greys to something different as well, a softer color than his shirt but more dreamy and more defined from his skin. 

The color of his skin changed as well, and his hair. His hair was an earthy dark brown, and it looked so good in the light. And his eyes, oh. Sakazuki had grey iris and they held so much depth, Borsalino remembers him saying they were boring and dull but they are anything but just that. They are strong like steel, cold, but bright and lively as well. 

He knew that, but they were different now. 

Everything was brighter, more colorful. 

Is that what this was?

It took Borsalino a few seconds to realise he hadn’t said anything and his mouth was hanging open, suddenly overwhelmed by a tightness in his chest and throat, his eyes had started to water. 

He took the glasses off to wipe the moisture from his eyes, sniffling a bit and surprised to hear a near whine escape him. 

“Are you crying?” 

Borsalino nodded weakly and tore his eyes from Sakazuki, placing the glasses back on and looking down at the salad Sakazuki had ordered and realising that those fruits had color too. The strawberries were a different red than that of Sakazuki’s shirt, the seeds had definition and the green of the bed of leaves they were lying on were so bright and crisp, so different from what he knew them to be. The rest of the fruits also had new colors, finally making the distinction from the reds, greens and everything in between. 

Without the glasses, before this moment, they were all practically one shade of dull unimportant grey blue. 

He looked down at his own crepes and realized that the bananas had taken a different shade as well, the yellows were more rich, more inviting and less strong. Bananas were always his choice fruit, they were the only ones he could really differentiate the colors from. At the market he would always be drawn to them because they were the only ones with any kind of definition from the rest, but now... It was overwhelming the feeling in his chest.

“Is it because you realized how handsome I am?” Sakazuki leaned forwards, his arm moved forwards a bit on the table but stopped short of reaching out. 

Borsalino closed the distance between their hands and to his surprise his own skin color was so different from Sakazuki, he knew they had different skin tones, but it was nothing compared to what he saw now. He decided quickly he liked the contrast between their hands and took Sakazuki’s in his own, squeezing lightly. “Thank you.” 

The red clad Marine cadet’s eyes softened, the muscles around them pulled tighter just a little bit, the edge of his lip twitched up into a smile. “You’re welcome, now come on eat up. We have a long day ahead of us.” 

“Oh~” Borsalino placed his head in his hand, drinking in the sight of Sakazuki as if he was really seeing him for the first time. “Do tell, where are we off to next~?” 

He huffed and picked up his fork, stabbing a strawberry and bringing it to his mouth, pink juices dripped from the small fruit and he watched aptly as it disappeared behind Sakazuki’s lips. Sakazuki’s lips that were slightly more pink than the rest of his skin, so plush. 

Borsalino bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from lunging forwards and kissing him. Settling for watching him chew and watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

Not yet. Patience. 

“Wherever you want to go. I was thinking we should go to the market first.” 

Borsalino beamed at his friend, squeezing their entwined hand and practically glowing with excitement. Sakazuki made no move to take his hand back as they ate, paying no mind to the odd looks they received. 

“I would love that, but first~” Borsalino smiled and pointed his fork at Sakazuki, after having speared a banana slice on it, “What color is your tattoo? I never realised how beautiful~ it is.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Sakazuki stopped eating and smiled again, this time just with his eyes. “It’s purple.” 

“Oh~ and what color is that?” Borsalino pointed to another fruit on Sakazuki’s plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saka secluded himself because he wanted to cut frivolous spending and save up for Borsalino's glasses once he realized he could make enough money with the Marines


	4. Sakazuki 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For,   
> Tib, Ivan and Myst
> 
> Makin' dreams come true <3

“Please~ Sengoku-san?” Borsalino pleaded with his mentor, his hands clasped together in front of him and putting on his best puppy dog face. 

Sengoku knew it well, and knew himself to succumb too often. This time would be no different. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, placing his glasses back on his face and nodding as if it was even a decision at all. 

The light-man literally jumped with joy, beaming at him with the brightest smile he jumped forwards and embraced Sengoku with a quick hug. The young man’s lanky arms encircling his body and squeezing for a fraction of a second before looking up at him, unfettered joy sparkling in his eyes, “Thank you.”

The Admiral wisely closed his eyes in anticipation of his exit, having learned well that Borsalino would rather blind everyone in the room than walk normally out a door, and surely enough he was gone in a flash of light the moment before he opened them. 

Sengoku the Buddha looked out the window his protege had disappeared through, “You’re welcome.” Young love was a beautiful thing. He reached for his den den mushi and made the call. 

…

It had been a long day. After completing his usual duties Sengoku had called him to his office and told him that he wanted him to preside over the Afternoon Cadet Sparring practice for the day, assisting Lieutenant Cancer. The Cadets were delighted to have a Rear Admiral help them for all of the ten minute warm up, then he cracked down hard. They needed the work apparently, and he wore them out well before they were supposed to end practice.

“I want them to be able to walk tomorrow, Sakazuki.” Cancer had argued, trying to make him see his reasoning, “I can’t teach them if they can’t move.” 

Cancer had called it quits early against his ardent recommendation, because in the end it was his class, not Sakazuki’s. 

As the Cadets trudged through their cool down run and did their stretches, the two officers talked about what plans he had for later in the evening for his birthday, and when Sakazuki said he was aware of none, Cancer snickered and smiled at him in a way that said “I know something you don’t” and implied as much when he asked if he knew if _Borsalino_ had plans with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

Sakazuki had left the perverted younger man to his devices and headed for home. 

When Sakazuki opened the door to their modest small house on the south side of the island he was unprepared for the wall of mouthwatering aroma to hit him, he had not heard a greeting from Borsalino but instead a few clangs and some shuffling in the kitchen that gave away his presence. As Sakazuki shut the door without a sound and rounded the corner he was greeted by a scene he never thought he would witness in his whole life. 

Borsalino was cooking. 

Expertly managing three burners at the same time, his hands worked tirelessly as he hummed a tune oblivious to the world around him. Sakazuki’s apron hung around his neck and over his clothes, the expensive suits he had recently taken a liking to wearing were replaced by his comfy house clothes. An old tee with a drawn picture of a banana on the front and some sweatpants. 

It made sense now why they had been discussing Sakazuki’s preference in his outfits a few nights prior. He had told his boyfriend that he loved to see him in clothes he was comfortable in, and “Whether that be your banana shirt, or your silk dress shirt. Anything you wear flatters you.” 

They had sex that night slow and tender, Borsalino wearing _nothing but_ his silk dress shirt, riding him to a mutual completion that left them both exhausted and tangled up in the sheets. 

Borsalino mixed whatever it was in the saucepan that smelled so delicious Sakazuki couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Good evening, Borsalino.” 

Sakazuki watched amused as Borsalino jumped in surprise, shoulders tensing and whipping around to see him, eyes wide in momentary shock. He recovered quickly, “Oh~ Sakazuki I hadn’t expected you until later, as you can see I’m cooking your birthday dinner, it'll be a little while until it is finished, but feel free to lounge around until it's done~” 

Walking over to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, Sakazuki inhaled deeply, bumping their heads together as he craned over his shoulder, “It smells divine, when did you learn to cook?”

Borsalino chuckled and smiled at him, radiant sunshine breaking through the heavy clouds of a long day. “Oh~ while you were learning the art of tea with Tsuru-san, dearest Sakazuki~san” He leaned over and turned his head chasing Sakazuki’s lips for a short but passionate kiss.

“The mmm~” Sakazuki followed up with another before he was playfully shoved with Borsalino’s shoulder. 

“Hmmph.” 

“Ah ah,” Borsalino tutted, “None of that now, I have to attend to the food.” 

Slightly surprised at the rejection of physical affection, Sakazuki nodded his assent and walked behind Borsalino to maneuver around him in the small kitchen, his hand trailing over his hip and lingering for a moment before he walked over to the couch and sat down. He reclined and situated himself so that he could watch his boyfriend cook. 

“As I was saying~,” Borsalino reached for the knob of the burner and turned it up by a small amount as he continued stirring, “The cooks were gracious enough to give me a few lessons~ teach me a few tricks~” Borsalino vacated the stove top for only a few moments as he bent down to retrieve another cooking utensil from the lower cabinet, making sure Sakazuki had a full view of his behind.

"Ah~ you know, I almost set the whole commons kitchen on fire trying to prep this one for the first time, Saka-san." Borsalino chuckled as he stirred the contents of the pan, making sure each piece was cooked evenly, and the sauce didn't froth. "I made the rookie mistake of walking away and the contents boiled over."

Borsalino glanced over to Sakazuki, the memory danced across his eyes as his smile widened, "I ended up having the clean the stove and reset the fire alarms~ Oh Saka, it took me forever and it got down into the burner, it smelled so horrid." 

The edges of Sakazuki's lips turned up, reclining in the chair and leaning his head into his hand. "I think I remember that day." He recalled the afternoon where after his late Tea Ceremony Session with Tsuru Borsalino was nowhere to be found. Usually he would be home, nose buried deep in a book by the time Sakazuki was finished with his lessons, and when he went out to the bars with the Cadets, Borsalino usually left a note for him or told him in advance. 

It was always entirely possible that Borsalino had left in a hurry or never made it back home in the first place, so Sakazuki waited up for him, only to be greeted by a very grumpy Borsalino that smelled vaguely of something horribly burnt. He had gone straight to the shower without so much as a hello. 

Sakazuki huffed a bit, the muscles around his eyes crinkling as he brought the back of his hand up to his mouth to muffle the soft sound. 

Borsalino beamed, sparing a long adoring look his way before returning his attention to the pan again, shifting it with one hand on the handle, the other reaching up to turn the heat down, all the while smiling dopily at it, "Hmm~ its one of my favorites because it is so versatile, it is the favorite dish of one of the characters from..."

He continued to talk as he cooked, fluidly moving around their small kitchen and grabbing the plates and whatever else he needed. 

Sakazuki took the cue and set the table, walking to the cabinet and grabbing two candles as well. He set them in the middle of the table and lit them as Borsalino placed the food down in front of him. 

It looked divine, and smelled even better. 

As they took their seats across from one another in the tiny dining area Borsalino reached out and took Sakazuki’s hands in his, “Happy Birthday, Sakazuki.” 

“Thank you.” Sakazuki squeezed lightly, “and thank you for the meal.” 

The smile that split Borsalino’s face made the intense warm feeling in his chest bloom, if he allowed it to, it would consume him wholly for sure. He let it. He felt it in every part of him, his body buzzing with adoration for his boyfriend of several years. Part of him wanted to go to the room right now and get it, but the wait would be worth it. 

They had everything planned for the vacation, but Borsalino didn’t know what he truly had in mind. He had hid it under the bedside table on his side, had attached the little box with a magnet to the metal screw on the underside of the front panel. A small piece of jewelry that would bind them for the rest of their lives. 

“Well~ are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to eat?” 

Sakazuki took his first bite of the aesthetically plated food in front of him, if he had not walked in on Borsalino making it he might not have believed that he had. Fondly remembering a time when Borsalino had burnt the rice in the rice cooker, of when he mixed up garlic salt for garlic powder when making a soup, of when he burnt pasta still in its rolling water. 

He had learned to cook for him. Borsalino wouldn’t have done it for himself, too content with eating bananas all day if he were able to. 

Borsalino watched aptly as Sakazuki chewed and swallowed, the anticipation clear on his face. 

“It’s amazing.” Sakazuki smiled, just the ends of his lips turned upwards, the emotion clear in his eyes. He wasn’t exaggerating though he had never tasted food quite like this, new textures and flavors, and quickly decided it may have been the best thing he had tasted in his life. But it wasn’t just the taste of it, it was how it made him feel and who made it that made the difference. “You are a great cook.” 

The delighted smile that lit up Borsalino’s face, the light giggle that escaped his lips… yes. He is going to marry him, and Sakazuki mentally counted down the days.


	5. Sakazuki 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chi

The wind whistled by and frothed the waves lapping at the beach, palm trees swayed to the tune of the sun setting below the horizon. A small fire just outside of the cave entrance, their cackling friend keeping them warm and filling their bellies illuminated his companion’s face currently distorted in pain from the burning in his mouth. 

"You don't have to keep eating it if you don't like it, I also made non spicy meat for you."

"Awe~ but you like it," Borsalino pouted, his weird shaped hat slumping to the side and exaggerating his expression, "I want to share it with you~ something you like, spicy things~" He took another bite and tried his best not to wince at the way the pepper stung the top of his mouth, how it burned his throat on the way down. He coughed a bit and Sakazuki offered him some water. 

"You're an idiot." Sakazuki scoffed and took the small jug back when the older boy was done with it. He capped it and placed it by his feet in the sand. 

The idiot beamed at him. Only idiots could possibly be happy at being called one. 

A little raspier but still overly jovial he replied, "I want to get to know you better~ and my Grandma told me one of the ways to get to know a person is through the food they eat. So~" He took another piece from Sakazuki's plate, choosing a piece of meat practically dyed bright red with the powder he had cooked it with, "could you possibly make more~?" Then he tossed it into his mouth and ate it.

He couldn’t understand him, so Sakazuki shrugged and wrote it off to one of those weird quirks the older boy had and didn’t try. “Sure.” 

Back then he hadn’t had a birthday, that would be established a bit later upon Borsalino’s insistence that he have a day where they could celebrate Sakazuki’s birth. 

“So we can celebrate your life!” He had exclaimed, as if it was something worth celebrating. He was here, and the journey there was a painful one that he would rather just leave in the past, Sakazuki would rather just leave it at that. But Borsalino persisted, and as Sakazuki would learn, when the older boy had his heart set on something he usually got it one way or another. 

Just like he taught himself how to appreciate spicy food. 

Back then he was born in the summer. That's all he knew, his parents didn’t keep track of when he or his seven siblings were born, but they knew the seasons, all fishermen on their Island lived simply and by the seasons. 

So it was summer, the heat was ruthless that day and for some reason when he walked by a food stand selling super hot chili powder he had decided to indulge himself and buy some. 

The memory danced over Sakazuk’s eyes, highlighted in sparks and flickering flames of the great bonfire the cadets had set up earlier in the evening. Borsalino sat leaning heavily on Sakazuki’s side, head on his shoulder, the two of them sitting in the sand next to each other propped up by a log at their backs. 

He took another one of his boyfriend’s banana chips and popped it into his mouth, tonguing it around and sucking on it, enjoying the intense spiciness of the chili pepper oil that they had been cooked in before crunching down on it and reaching for another. 

“Hmmm~ Saka-san~?” Borsalino groaned and rubbed his cheek on his shoulder while trying to snuggle up even closer to his side, sleep was about to take him and his eyes didn’t even bother opening to look up at Sakazuki. 

He wrapped an arm around Borsalino’s shoulders and held him close, humming a note of acknowledgement. 

Borsalino yawned and stretched his legs, pointing his toes and extending them fully before curling up against Sakazuki’s side. “Don’t let Garp-san eat all of our chips.” 

The edge of Sakazuki’s lip turned up, “I don’t think he is going to try.” 

Earlier that day Garp had indeed tried to steal his chips as Borsalino had predicted, still miffed about the Vice Admiral stealing a whole bowl of them last week he had cooked this batch in their homemade hot chili oil. The yellows of the bananas turned an angry red orange, and the Vice Admiral hadn’t realised it until he had already scarfed down a handful and was very deeply regretful for it. 

Borsalino had rolled on the ground laughing, watching as Garp spat and sputtered pleaing for someone to get him some milk, breathing heavily and complaining loudly that his face and lungs and eyes were on fire. 

After that it became a challenge between the cadets, of who could possibly eat these hellspawned banana chips and not cry their eyes out from the heat. All they had to do was chew and swallow, something Borsalino demonstrated to them with ease which they watched in wonderment, then a point would be added to their name on the dare board. 

The dare board. What an idiotic concept, an ask board filled with testosterone fueled trivial mischief of which his own idiot was winning by a large margin. Cancer was keeping tallies of who completed what and rejected Borsalino’s idea that since he had eaten half the bowl of them he should be given that many points. In the end, only Yamakaji ended up completing the task outside of the two of them. Revealing that the gentle perpetually smiling man had a secret appreciation for spicy food, but respectfully didn’t ask for any more than the one he was given for the challenge. He even complimented them for the imaginative combination of sweet and spicy. 

The two of them munched on their chips and watched amused as grown men and women, heroes alike were reduced to tears after eating a single one. 

At the time he had thought it stupid, that Borsalino would try so hard to have something in common with him, that he would eat something he didn’t like because he wanted to understand him better. 

But now… 

His breathing had evened out, Borsalino was long lost to the realm of sleep and had left Sakazuki to be the keeper of the few chips remaining in their shared bowl. There might not be any come morning, but as long as Garp wasn’t the one to eat them Borsalino had expressed he didn’t care much for their fate. 

Sakazuki kissed his head, pressing his lips gently to dark curls in a gesture he knew Borsalino would never know of, and ate another chip. The perfect end to a long hot summer day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi and I ended up coming up with this wonderful HC where Bors and Saka are the only ones able to handle the heat of their homegrown peppers. Saka really likes the spicy XD
> 
> The idea that Saka had a few siblings and never had a specific birthday was also an hc we cooked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
